


A Lover's Misunderstanding

by LesbianKJ



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anger, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hera horny on the main, Hera is a great wife, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Character Death, Open Marriage, Past Character Death, Revenge, Zeus should appreciate her more, not to worry because Aphrodite will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Aphrodite is upset and initially takes it out on Hera.A retelling of the Death of Adonis.
Relationships: Adonis/Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone & Adonis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Lover's Misunderstanding

Aphrodite had always been a whirlwind more dramatic than Hera would ever be, but the gods of Olympus were more willing to ignore her tantrums than Hera’s. She could only imagine what had caused the Goddess Love to storm into her room, without waiting to be announced at that. While some Gods had already suspected about their relationship, the least that Aphrodite could do was pretend to follow protocol. But that was Aphrodite for you, nothing ever applied to her. 

Hera barely had a chance to look up from her book, as Aphrodite started yelling at her maids to leave. The Queen watched with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow as her nymphs scrambled out of the other Goddess' sight. The Goddess turned to her, her blue eyes sparkling with power and anger that Hera couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. 

Greetings were pointless, even though Hera wanted to be very sarcastic with hers. But Aphrodite, with her long legs, was already striding towards the Queen of the Gods. 

Hera dropped her book on her lap and straightened her back as Aphrodite leaned close. She was supposed to be frightened by this, in her shoes, she knew that even Zeus would shrink at this glare. But the Queen couldn’t help but lick her lips at how sexy Aphrodite was when she got this way. 

“What?”

Hera wondered where her breathlessness came from, but she knew that she desperately wanted to run her hands through Aphrodite’s dark brown mane and pull her close to kiss. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Aphrodite said, “I’m angry with you.”

Hera blinked her green eyes in confusion. “Not that you need to know, but I’ve done nothing wrong.”

Aphrodite smiled snarkily, her teeth seeming to be sharp and dangerous. “Don’t play coy with me Hera,  _ I know. _ ”

And despite the fact that she was turned on by this side of Aphrodite, she was starting to get annoyed. Hera hated vague accusations, and yet here was her lover doing just that. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, as she looked up at the taller woman with narrowed eyes. 

“Know what?”

Aphrodite didn’t say anything for several minutes, searching deep into her eyes. 

“ _ Know what _ ?” Hera repeated slowly, almost angrily.

“You had him killed.”

“Him who?”

“Adonis.”

Hera couldn’t help her snort. “And why would I kill him? He wasn’t worth my attention.”

“Because you were jealous,” Aphrodite snapped. 

Hera’s smile died on her lips and she scowled at Aphrodite. The Queen could now see that Aphrodite’s anger was masking her mourning but using her to lash out was uncalled for. She placed a hand on her chest, to push Aphrodite away. She rose from her seat, glaring at the upset Goddess.

“And why would I be jealous of him?” Hera asked. “He’s just a mere mortal-”

“Do you think those things when you’re killing Zeus’ mistresses and demigod children?”

Hera froze where she stood, anger taking over like it was second nature. 

“How dare you?” Hera hissed. 

“How dare I? How dare  _ you _ .” Aphrodite exclaimed. “You couldn’t fathom the thought that a mortal held my attention longer than you and so you killed him.”

“Don’t be absurd, Aphrodite! I’ve always let you have your lovers because you’ve always been honest with me, I haven’t touched a hair on any of their heads! You’re upset and not thinking clearly.  _ Go _ , I will not be your emotional outlet.” Hera said. “Not like this.”

Aphrodite’s glare didn’t lessen and it came to Hera, that the Love Goddess really did believe that she went out of her way to kill Adonis. That angered her but it also saddened Hera, that Aphrodite thought so lowly of her. It was different from Zeus and his affairs, he liked playing her as if she was a fool as if she didn’t know what he did once he left her eyesight. Aphrodite had always been forthcoming with hers, even when she didn’t have to be. 

Hera wouldn’t admit this to anybody, not even to Aphrodite, but she enjoyed those days after their latest dalliance, laying in bed and Aphrodite would talk about her past and current lovers. She found it endearing the way Aphrodite talked so fondly about them. And it especially made her love her, even more, when Aphrodite ended the talk by saying that she loved Hera more than all of them. 

Not once did Hera express any ill will to anyone of Aphrodite’s lovers. And she couldn’t even fathom why Aphrodite thought she would start now, with Adonis nonetheless. 

“Leave,” Hera said. “You’re upset but I will not take these accusations. I mean it Aphrodite,  _ go _ .’

Aphrodite turned on her heel and was gone as quickly as she came. Hera went back towards her seat, plopping on it. She rubbed her brow, processing all that had happened. Gods, why did it have to be her deal with this?

* * *

Hera hadn’t thought that Aphrodite would be angry for so long, and definitely without any answers. It reminded Hera of the Trojan War when the two didn’t talk until there was a winner. It led to lonely nights, stiff conversations, and longing that either was too proud to admit. Ten long years apart that Hera can admit drove her crazy, and she was glad at the end, they were able to make up.

She didn’t think she could deal with silent treatment over a misunderstanding. 

Everybody had avoided where Aphrodite went, her wrath even unlike her own. The only one that dared to be at her side was Ares. A reminder of how well Love and War fit with the other. A fine couple they were, and usually the sight of them didn’t bother Hera but after the death of Adonis, left the Queen suspicious.

She didn’t know how Adonis died but her suspicions were on three Gods, her son being one of them. 

Ares was every bit of her than anybody would care to speculate on. Their love for war, short tempers, and imposing nature were many things that made them son like mother. Ares even inherited her jealous nature as well. It amazed Hera how quick Aphrodite suspected her but not her son, who was standing by her side. 

Her other two suspicions were the Twins that Aphrodite had managed to piss off within weeks of each other. Aphrodite had killed Hippolytus out of spite of both his announcement of swearing off a life of romance and an ugly argument that she had with Artemis. Aphrodite didn’t express any remorse for it, and wouldn’t for several centuries, but Hera had warned her that Artemis wouldn’t take the death of her devoted follower well. 

Not even weeks after Hippolytus’s death, Apollo had been out for Aphrodite’s blood as well. In a very unfortunate event, the Son of Apollo had stumbled upon Aphrodite bathing. The incident was enough to anger Aphrodite to the point that she had cursed Erymanthus, taking away his eyesight so he would never look at another woman again. Aphrodite refused to listen to anything that Apollo had to say, thus leaving Erymanthus to never see again. It left Apollo fuming for days but what was done was done. It wasn’t serious enough to bring it up to Zeus, and so all Apollo could do was plot his revenge. 

Those were only three Gods motivated enough to kill Adonis, and Hera secretly wouldn’t be surprised if they all plotted together. It definitely killed two birds with one stone: Aphrodite would be devastated with Adonis’s death and she would be back in Ares’s arms in no time. 

In any case, Hera would find out who the culprit was. She was tired of taking the blame for others’ revenge, only because her wrath and jealousy were more well known than any other. 

She went in search of the Twins, for Ares was too wrapped into Aphrodite for Hera to get any real answers. 

Though she knew even if she stuck up a conversation with either twin, the likelihood that they would admit to their sins were slim. Still, Hera didn’t live for Millenials not to see tell signs of a liar. 

She found Apollo in his sanctuary with his son Asclepius, they talked in hush tones and Hera could only guess it was about their work. Hera watched them off to the side, quietly, watching the God of healing and the God of medicine work in a hurried but precise pace. It was always fascinating to the Queen to see a God in their element, the dedication poured into the art of their domain, that it left no question about why they were chosen for it. 

After watching for a moment, she cleared her throat as she walked towards the pair. They stopped in mid-stride, bowing at the sight of her. She accepted them both with the slight nod of her head, and Apollo’s gold eyes locked with hers.

“What can I do for you, Your Majesty?” He asked. 

“I wish to speak to you privately,” Hera said. 

Her tone indicated  _ now _ , as she walked around the space, not paying either God attention. She looked down at their work, tracing her finger along with it as she continued to move around. Hera heard Asclepius mutter something and then his footsteps fading to nothing. 

“What is so urgent, Step Mother?”

Hera paused, looked over her shoulder, a snarky smile gracing her face. 

“Well,  _ stepson,  _ it’s been brought to my attention that a tragedy happened just earlier this week.”

“Tragedies happen every day of every second, I’m afraid that you will have to be more specific,” Apollo said, calmly.   
  


Hera took a step forward, examining the God of the Sun’s face carefully. Zeus had over gifted the Twins too many responsibilities and domains, in Hera’s opinion, but at the moment it would work in her favor. After all, Apollo was the God of Truth, and it wouldn’t do for him to lie. 

“You’re correct,” Hera agreed. “Certainly you should remember the death of Adonis, Aphrodite’s recent mortal lover.”

Apollo’s jaw clenched, subtly but Hera still saw the movement. She raised an eyebrow as she awaited his answer. It was a straightforward question, that the only answer to it would be “yes”. Both Persephone and Aphrodite were still grieving, their domains negatively affected by it. The flowers were wilting at an alarming rate, and mortals were finding it hopeless to be in a relationship. That was enough for the Gods to take notice since many had lovers in the Mortal Realm. Not to mention, both goddesses were unbearable to be around. Aphrodite was always angry and biting while Persephone burst into tears at the mere mention of the young man. Never mind that the few times that they had run into each other, their arguments were nearly nuclear. 

“Yes.”

Short, almost forced, as if he knew that he was in for it. 

Hera hummed, tilting her head as she took in Apollo’s body language. He was tense and wary, unlike his usual layback and carefree attitude about life. His hands couldn’t decide if they should stay at his side or tighten into fists. So he gripped at his chiton instead. 

“It is really a tragedy of how he died.” Hera sighed, eyes never leaving Apollo’s. “Wounded by a boar, bled out in Aphrodite’s arms, I couldn’t imagine. The pain, I mean, to hold a loved one so close and unable to do anything to save them. I find it strange, that when Aphrodite called for you, you did not come.”

“I was busy,” Apollo said. “There was so much to do, that I wouldn’t have time to save him.”

“And that’s the truth? Because it would be a shame if the God of Truth was lying to the Queen of Gods, out of all people.” Hera said. “Especially on things that might need to be brought to Zeus to decide.”

Apollo blanched at this. 

She may be exaggerating the Zeus bit but with the way Persephone and Aphrodite were going, it might go that way anyway. Anything to put balance back on how things used to be. 

“Apollo.” Hera started.

He looked away, and Hera noted that he was sweating. She wondered if going against his nature was hurting him. If that was the case, it was very much foolish of him to try. Things always had a way of righting itself. 

“I wasn’t busy.” He gritted out. 

“I figured,” Hera said, drily. “Tell me what happened, I know it’s killing you to lie.”

Apollo swallowed hard, unable to look Hera in the eye.

“This is ridiculous, tell the truth, and be done with it.”

“I’m not the only one involved.”

Hera figured.

“Well, you will not have  _ me  _ running around like an errand boy,” Hera said. “Tell me everything that happened.”

After Apollo told her everything that happened, she made the Sun God follow her as she sought out Artemis. Once they found her, Hera didn’t say a word to her, letting her brother do all the talking. Artemis grimaced but didn’t protest at the punishment that was going to be dealt with. With the twins in tow, Hera led them to fetch Ares, and then the three went to retrieve Persephone. Unlike the trio of guilty Gods, Persephone didn’t know what was going on but with wet eyes followed Hera to Aphrodite’s home. 

Hera knocked on Aphrodite’s door, to which Eros answered the door. He stared at the group in confusion, before stepping aside to let them in. 

“Aphrodite, you have guests!” 

Aphrodite came from her room, confused at the sight of them.

“What’s going on?”

Hera shot the three gods dark, a dark look. “Well? Tell them.”

When neither Ares nor Apollo made a move to start talking, Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes.

“We killed Adonis.”

Both Persephone and Aphrodite looked stunned at this confession.

“We were angry with you,” Artemis continued. “You had Hippolytus killed-”

“- You blinded Erymanthus-”

“-and I felt like you were spending too much time with him.” Ares finished, a blush rising on his neck.

“So we got together and plotted a way to get back at you.” Artemis finished. 

“Artemis hunted you two down, and then told me where to go while Ares distracted you, Aphrodite,” Apollo said. “We’re sorry Persephone for the distress of his death. We weren’t thinking about all the consequences when we were coming up with our revenge. If there’s anything we can do to earn your forgiveness, we’ll do it.”

Persephone looked at each God as she wiped her eyes. “Rarely do Gods ever apologize for what we do, we’re entirely too prideful for that, but I appreciate you letting me know. Though, I suspect that it wasn’t willingly-”

She looked at Hera and nodded her thanks. 

“There’s not much to be done, given circumstances.” Persephone sighed. “That does not mean, I forgive any of you. I’m still in the process of grieving my child but I do want to issue out proper punishment.”

With that, she headed towards the door, touched Hera’s arm as another way of thanks, and was gone. Now that the hardest part was done, the trio now had to deal with Aphrodite.

“No apology for me?” Aphrodite sniffed.

“Hera didn’t say we had-”

Apollo elbowed her in the stomach to stop talking, which the goddess wisely shut her mouth. Aphrodite let a bitter smile appear on her face as she glanced at Hera. 

“Of course,” She said. “In any case, I think enough  _ severe  _ punishment has been dealt out for the week. But still, punishment should be placed here. Ares I don’t want to see you for a month, Apollo I want more offerings in Delos, and Artemis one of your hunters as my maid.”

Though Artemis wanted to argue, and Ares was in process of asking for a nicer sentence, Apollo was quick to pull the two out of the house. The last thing any of them wanted was Aphrodite to come up with a better punishment. That left the Goddess of Marriage and the Goddess of Love alone. Eros had long departed when he had invited them in, so there was no one that either had to worry about. 

“And you were so quick to blame me,” Hera started, her eyes glit with anger. “I never harmed any of your lovers before and yet you stormed into  _ my  _ room as if you were right! Do you think that lowly of me that you would not only accuse me but wouldn’t even allow me to explain? Not only that but you  _ dare  _ bring up Zeus’s affairs and bastard kids! You’re such an insufferable, narcissistic-”

Hera was cut off by Aphrodite pulling her close and kissing her. The Queen let out a noise of surprise as she gripped Aphrodite’s biceps. She sank into the kiss, conveying her anger and frustration with Aphrodite in it. She then pulled away from it, resting her forehead against the taller woman’s shoulder.

“I hate that you did that,” Hera murmured. “It hurt that you accused me and threw my past mistakes in my face. I know  _ you _ know-”

“I do, and I’m sorry, it was uncalled for,” Aphrodite said, kissing the top of her head.

Hera hummed, looking up at her lover. “It was. I know you’re upset and grieving, he did after all die in your arms-”

“Still,” Aphrodite sighed. “You were right, I wasn’t thinking and I wanted to place blame somewhere. And you caught the brunt of my anger.”

“That I did,” Hera agreed. 

She reached for Aphrodite’s hand to kiss her knuckles all while staring into those blue eyes that she loved dearly. 

“I told you that I won’t be your emotional outlet like that,” Hera said, “but there are other ways.”

She led Aphrodite to her room, closed the door, pulled the goddess to sit with her on the bed. Hera kissed her brow, her cheek, and then her lips.

“It’s just the two of us now,” Hera murmured. “Tell me about him if you want, cry, whatever it is you need to do, Aphrodite. I’m here.”

Aphrodite accepted graciously and quietly, resting her head on Hera’s shoulder, and allowing herself to properly mourn. 


End file.
